roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
Desert Eagle L5
}} The Deagle .44 is an Israeli-American Pistol. It is unlocked at Rank 18 or can be purchased with credits (CR). History The Desert Eagle was originally designed by Israel Military Industries (IMI) and entered production in 1982. The Desert Eagle, or 'Deagle' as it is popularly known, is unique among pistols for its gas-actuated method of operation, normally used in rifles, as opposed to recoil-operation which is used in most pistols. This method of operation allows it to be chambered for high-powered cartridges normally reserved for revolvers, which gives the Desert Eagle its renown for stopping power. The weapon is mainly produced by Israel Weapon Industries (IWI) and Magnum Research for the US Market. Despite its constant portrayal in the media as a military weapon, the weapon's bulk hinders its practicality, weighing in at 5-6 pounds unloaded. The original design from the IMI was chambered only in .357 Magnum, .44 Magnum; there is also a rare .41 Remington Magnum variant. Later on, American company Magnum Research offered a variant chambered in .50 Action Express, the most powerful and perhaps the most well-known chambering of the pistol. In-Game General Information The Deagle .44 is a hard-hitting pistol in-game, dealing a maximum of 56 damage within its maximum range distance, equivalent to a 2-Shot-Kill (2SK). At the end of its damage drop-off, it becomes a 3SK to the torso and a 4SK to the limbs. Headshots up close will result in a 1SK and a 2SK at a longer distance, comparable to Designated Marksman Rifles and Battle Rifles. However, its damage potential is balanced by its very high recoil, especially with the weapon's vertical recoil. When pushed to its firecap, the recoil becomes almost uncontrollable. This "hand cannon" is a good backup weapon in many situations, with its damage model giving it good killing potential even at long range. While it may lack controllability even with its low Rate of Fire (RoF), the 1SK potential with headshots allows experienced players to hold their own against even PDW and machine pistol users in Close Quarters Combat (CQC). Compared to the MP412 REX, the Deagle .44 has a faster reload time and more rounds per magazine (6 vs. 8+1, respectively). However, the MP412 REX has a higher Rate of Fire (RoF), higher headshot multiplier and greater range, allowing it to achieve a 1SK at longer distances than the Deagle .44. Because of the Deagle .44's magnum ammunition, it can only pick up ammunition from other Deagle .44s, the MP412 REX, and the 1858 New Army. Usage & Tactics Since the recoil is so high, it is inadvisable to spam this gun at any range other than touching range. It is best used in close quarters (as it is a 2SK at close range, 1SK to the head), or a mini sniper because of the high damage multiplier to the head. It can also be used as a pocket DMR as long as the player takes a moment between each shot. Running it alongside a Sniper rifle or a high fire rate primary is a good idea, as it can be used to finish off enemies you weakened in a single hit, even if it is to the arm. Conclusion While not possessing the higher RoF and One-Shot-Headshot range of the MP412 REX, the Deagle's magazine capacity and faster reload time to allow for much better killing potential. However, this means compared to the REX, a Deagle user has to be more patient and accurate with their shots. Pros & Cons Pros: * Very high damage for a pistol. * 1SK with a headshot in Close Quarters Combat (CQC). * High accuracy. * Good range. * Torso Multiplier. * Quick reload time. * Higher than average muzzle velocity for a Pistol. Cons: * Large amounts of high upwards recoil rotation, even more massive when the gun is spammed. * Low RoF (Rate of Fire) for a semi-automatic pistol. * Uncommon ammunition type. * Alternate sights do not provide a massive zoom advantage over normal iron sights, unlike other pistols. 'Trivia' * The Deagle .44 model in-game is a Mark XIX Desert Eagle as indicated by the Weaver rail slot on top of the barrel. * Despite the REX and the Deagle 44 using different calibres in-game, the .357 Magnum and .44 Magnum cartridge respectively, both can pick up ammunition from one another. ** This is likely due to the Deagle having been previously classified as a Revolver in-game before being changed to a Pistol, yet the coding for ammunition pickup remained the same. ** This can also be attributed by the fact models of the Desert Eagle can be chambered with .357 Magnum, meaning that the Deagle in-game is technically suppose to be the Deagle .357 * The Deagle has remained largely unchanged from its alpha iteration. The only major changes have been to the magazine (the current version has a slightly larger floor) and the iron sights (the current version has had them completely rebuilt.) All other changes are simply recolored pieces of the weapon. *In older versions, when a laser was attached to the weapon, the in-game model was not actually attached to the frame - it simply floated below the weapon. *Prior to the update on July 4th, 2017, the Deagle .44 was incapable of delivering a 1SK with headshots at close range, making it underused in favor of the MP412 REX. As part of the update, the headshot multiplier was buffed to 2x, allowing it to deliver a 1SK headshot within its maximum damage range. *The model of the Deagle .44 seems to have its barrel and slide length greatly exaggerated. **Furthermore, the weapon's hammer appears to only be at half-cock at all times, rather than full-cock, which is required to fire the weapon. Category:Secondary Weapons Category:Weaponry Category:Alpha Weapons Category:Pistols